The Colored HorsePiss
by MistressShen
Summary: My version of what happened that day when Daemon and Lucivar got into a fight, all because of a disagreement about whether wine was Coloured Horse Piss or Mediocre Wine. ]


Daemon Sadi gulped down another mouthful of wine – if you could call it that, while he scanned the ballroom for a familiar face. He sensed someone stand behind him and slowly turned around, letting his beautiful face slip into its usual expression: cold, bored, and calm. He didn't allow the surprise he felt register on his face as he saw who dared to stand so close to his body.

"Bastard."

"Prick."

Lucivar Yaslana, Daemon's Eyrien half-brother, stood behind him, his wings tucked in close to his muscular body, looking like a typical warrior. Except for one thing-his mistress had made him wear leather pants that clung to him like a second skin, and he wore.. A collar around his neck. Daemon fought back the urge to comment his attire, and smiled. Lucivar smiled arrogantly, "Fancy meeting you here," he commented dryly, glancing around the room to see whether his bitch of a mistress had noticed their standing together. Obviously not, as she stood at the other end of the room amongst the other whores, chattering away casually. Probably bragging about her toy, Lucivar thought, disgusted as he turned his gaze back to his brother, his eyes gleaming.

Daemon rose an eyebrow, "I see the whore-clowns haven't noticed us, yet." His lips twitched with amusement, as he remembered the last time they the Queens had forgotten to keep the two boys separated. Stupid women, to forget again, but then again, they always did. He swigged the rest of his wine down and grimaced at the taste.

Lucivar snorted and sipped his, "The wine doesn't taste that bad, Sadi, so unpucker your mouth."

Sadi unpuckered his lips and scowled, "You'd think that if they were going to hold a ball, and make us come with them, they could at least buy some decent wine. I swear this wine is really just colored horse-piss. How can you drink it?"

Yasi shrugged casually, smiling still, "Pretty easily, actually. I lift the glass to my open mouth, let the liquid pour in, shut my mouth and swallow. Simple, really. Besides," he ran a hand through his hair, "it doesn't taste that bad, mediocre maybe." His smile widened, "How do you know what horse piss tastes like anyway?"

"I'm making an educated guess, Prick," came the reply through clenched teeth.

Pretending to toast what Daemon had just said, Lucivar raised his glass in salute, then drank the rest of his wine, "I've had worse in the Eyrien camps."

It was then that Daemon noticed the slur in his brother's voice. "Are you drunk, Prick?" He inquired, fighting to keep the incredulity out of his voice, peering closely at the Eyrien.

Lucivar gave Daemon an uncharacteristic lopsided smile, and stepped forward to poke him drunkenly in his chest, "Do I seem drunk to you?"

"Mother Night.." Daemon grabbed his brothers arm and began subtly pulling him towards the exit door, "We need to get you outside, dear brother." Despite his best efforts, Lucivar easily yanked himself out of Daemons grasp angrily, "Don't touch what you can't afford, Bastard!"

"Will you just shut up and come outside with me?" He hissed, not wanting to attract any attention: not even the good kind.

Lucivar snarled, "What for? So you can fight me? You can fight me in here, if that's what you want, Sadi!" His voice was getting louder and louder with every syllable, drawing the unwanted attention to them.

Daemon grabbed hold of his brother again, and using the Black Jewel's strength, managed to drag Yasi towards the door. As they neared the exit, Lucivar cursing and struggling every inch of the way, excruciating pain shot through Daemons body, concentrating on his groin, causing him to let go his Lucivar in pain. Not realizing why his brother had suddenly let go, Yasi grinned hungrily, "So you do wanna fight me, brother.." Daemon glanced up in time to see a tanned fist fly at his face, before it hit him square on the jaw.

And suddenly, the atmosphere turned cold, and the windows began to glaze over with ice, and crack. Everyone turned to look at Daemon with fear, realizing that he had gone cold. The Jewels fury overtook his own, as he stood up, smiling calmly and tugged at his cuffs. Lucivar stepped back a little, finally sobering up, but Daemon turned to him, and whispered so only he could hear, "Run, Prick."

His eyes a hard yellow, slid to the culprit who had made him go cold. She was also about to be a victim. Her jaw dropped in fear and realization at what he would do, and she backed away, up against a wall, raising a Sapphire shield around herself. The Sadist smiled cruelly, and flicked his wrist, sending a powerful blast of the Black through her shield, turning her brain and jewels to dust. Lucivar stood beside him and smiled lazily, "Let the fun begin."

Chaos ensued.

Hours later, locked in his little cell, and cuffed to the wall so that he couldn't escape or cause any more damage, Lucivar sobered up a little more, and remembered something from earlier in the night, and started chuckling.

He and Daemon had destroyed half a court over a disagreement about whether wine was colored horse-piss or just mediocre.

His chuckles turned into hysterics, echoing off the walls, and rebounding outside to the guards assigned to keep a check on him.

_That should teach the bitches to serve better wine next time …_

The guards shivered as his hysterical laughter slowed down, and turned into a more sinister chuckle, and they stepped backwards subconsciously. The Eyrien half-breed was a dangerous man, even for a slave.

**All for the want of better wine.**


End file.
